


Distraction

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Distraction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel comes back to life after being killed by Castiel. He begins having nightmares and the reader decides to help distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Samandriel has nightmares, references to torture, mention of blood, fluff, smut, virgin!Samandriel

Fic:

You had known Samandriel before he had died. Running with the Winchesters brought you into contact with a lot of people both friend and foe. Samandriel had been one of the former. The two of you had grown close until fate had pulled you apart. Crowley had captured and tortured him, Castiel had killed him. Losing a friend was never easy, especially one so sweet and innocent.

Time had gone by and you had finally accepted that Samandriel was gone, until he showed up on your doorstep one day. He had fallen into your arms, looking like a beaten puppy. His clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood.

You’d asked him why he came to you and he told you because you were the only one he trusted. You weren’t sure how he’d gotten there and neither was he. He believed that God brought him back to life, but that couldn’t be proven. Whatever the reason for his return, you were glad he was back and that he’d come to you for help. You’d willingly taken him in and patched him up, given him new clothes and a place to sleep. You had wondered why he needed to sleep and he told you it was because he needed to recharge his grace. That was also why he couldn’t heal himself.

Lying on your couch now, you wonder how long it will take for him to get better, not that you want him gone, just that you want him to have his grace back. You hear soft moaning from your room which progresses to loud groaning and eventually to shouts. Another nightmare. 

He had them most nights, scenes of his torture and death. You rush to his room and climb onto your bed before wrapping your arms around him. You card your fingers through his hair and try to calm him. His eyes fly open, a look of terror washes over his face. All you want to do is protect him.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be,” you respond, “This isn’t your fault.”

“But it is, I’m the one who imposed himself on your life. You didn’t ask for this. You don’t deserve this annoyance in your life,” he continues.

“Stop,” you tell him, “You’re not an annoyance. I’m glad you’re here Samandriel. Do you have any clue how happy I was when you showed up on my doorstep? I thought you were dead, but you came back to me.” You press a kiss to the top of his head and caress his face. His breathing seems to have become more normal and his expression is calm.

“I just wish there was something to keep my mind off of my nightmares,” he whispers as if he’s ashamed that he has them. You knew something that would keep his mind off things, but you weren’t sure if he’d want it.

You kiss his cheek and make your way down to his chin before straddling him. “What are you doing?” he asks, wide eyed.

“Distracting you,” you respond, “Is this ok?” He gulps and nods. You decide to go slow, realizing that this may be the first time he’s ever been touched this way. You wrap your arms around his neck. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” you tell him, “I won’t be offended, but if at any time you want me to stop, say the word and I will.” He nods his head in understanding. You give him a gentle smile before pressing your lips to his lightly. His lips part beneath yours and you slip your tongue into his mouth. He gasps in surprise, but doesn’t pull away or ask you to stop. Instead, his arms wrap around you and pull you closer. You smile against his lips as you begin exploring his mouth.

His hands begin to travel down your body and he pulls away slightly. “Is it ok for me to touch you like this?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond, “Would it be ok if we take our shirts off?” You want to ask before taking action because you’re not sure how he’d react.

He tilts his head in confusion as if trying to figure out why in the world you’d want to take your clothes off, but he gives his consent anyway. You grasp the hem of his shirt in your hands and tug it up. He sits up to help you as you lift it over his head. You toss the material to the side and press your hand against his chest, pushing him lightly back against the bed. Your fingers skim along his chest and abdomen before moving to the hem of your shirt. He watches your every movement as you lift your shirt over your head. You toss it to the side to join Samandriel’s discarded shirt. His hands reach up and skim down your sides. You giggle as he tickles you, a smile spreads across his face.

You lean down and press your lips to his as you reach behind you to undo your bra. You pull the material from your body and throw it to the side. Samandriel’s hands slide up your body cautiously, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll break you. You take his hands press them to your breasts, giving him permission to touch you. His breathing quickens and becomes shallow as you rock your hips down on him. You pull yourself away, wanting to make sure he’s ok with what you’re doing.

“Please don’t stop,” he says, “it - it feels good.” You smile down at him and rock your hips against his again. He groans and his head falls back against the pillows. You kind of felt bad, corrupting the angel like this, but you just wanted to take his mind off the nightmares.

You can feel him growing hard beneath you and at this point you just want him inside you. Quickly, you shift off of him in order to remove your pants and panties. “Where are you going?” Samandriel asks, confused.

“Nowhere, Sam. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere,” you tell him as the last pieces of your clothing fall to the floor. His wide eyes travel over your body and his lips part at the sight before him. You move closer to him, but he seems to realize what you’re planning to do. In a hurry, he pulls off his pants and boxers, tossing them to join yours on the floor. His hard cock springs free and you don’t want to wait any longer.

Your fingers trace down his chest and abdomen as you move to straddle him again. “Have you ever done this before?” you ask. He shakes his head, indicating no. “Do you understand what we’re doing?” you ask. You probably should’ve asked these questions a while ago, but at least you’re asking them now.

“I’ve heard of intercourse, I just don’t understand the complexities of it,” he says. You smile down at him, he was so innocent.

“I’ll teach you,” you say. You take his hands from where they lay on the bed beside him and move them to your body. “You can touch me wherever you want,” you tell him. His hands slide against your skin, one to your breast and the other to your hip. You lean down to kiss him before lifting your hips. Reaching down between your bodies, you take hold of his length, causing him to groan loudly. You swallow the sound.

You carefully line him up with your entrance and sink down onto him slowly, taking him in to the hilt. Both of you sigh at the feeling of him filling and stretching you. Once you’ve adjusted to his size, you begin lifting and lowering yourself on his cock. The sounds he makes are ones of desperation. Both of his hands fly to your hips as he tries to guide you into a faster pace.

He moans and groans as he lifts his hips, thrusting up into you and hitting your g-spot perfectly. “Sam,” you moan over and over like a prayer. Your name falls from his lips in response. One sharp thrusts has you crying out his name, “Samandriel!”

You lean back and place your hands on his thighs to support yourself. The new angle only helps to increase the pleasure you feel as his cock twitches inside you. The fast and hard rocking of your hips combined with his thrusts causes the knot in your stomach to pull tight. His thrusts falter and become erratic.

Your walls clench down around his cock and you cry out as you cum. Your hands move to his chest to support you as you ride him, determined to make him cum deep inside you. His heart races beneath your hand and his cock pulses within you. The look on his face is perfection, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched. A low groan vibrates in his chest as he cums. His cock pulses and he spills his seed deep inside you. He shouts your name as his eyes flick open to find you looking down at him.

You smile as you sit up above him, your hand caressing his face. “Was that ok?” you ask, worried that he didn’t enjoy himself. 

“It was extremely pleasurable,” he responds with a boyish grin.

“Good,” you say with a smile as you slide him out of you and shift off of him.

“Wait, please don’t go,” he says, worried that you’re abandoning him, “Please stay.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” you reply as you lay down beside him.

“Could we perhaps do that again?” he asks, quickly adding, “Sometime soon?” He cautiously wraps his arms around you, trying to prevent you from leaving.

“Sure Samandriel,” you respond as you snuggle closer to him and rest your head against his chest, “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now if you are,” he says eagerly. You giggle in response before pressing your lips to his. You’d only meant to distract him from his nightmares, but you’d wound up corrupting him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction part two??? Please? Maybe Samandriel has just seen the reader being flirted with by a bunch of demons, and he gets all protective of her and takes her away, threatening to go smite them, but he’s too adorable and flustered so reader just kisses him to calm him down, and everything gets heated and rough?? AND Can you do a Samandriel x reader with the dirty supernatural imagines imagine where it’s like he wears a cute collar just for the reader?? Thanks so much and your blog is so amazing like honestly!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s recommended that you read the first part, but it’s not necessary I suppose. Mostly you just need to know that in the first part, Samandriel came back to life and the reader took care of him while he was recovering.

Warnings: Unwanted advances by some demons, smut, unprotected sex, kinda rough sex, possessiveness, dirty talk, wing!kink, multiple orgasms, language

Fic:

When Samandriel had gotten his grace back, you were afraid he would leave you behind to resume his heavenly duties. Much to your surprise, he had declared himself your guardian angel, saying that you had taken care of him when he was in need so it was his responsibility to take care of you, especially if you insisted on putting yourself into dangerous situations. He followed you on all of your hunts ensuring that every wound was immediately healed whether it be a gash in your side or a paper cut.

You had just finished up your latest hunt and you decided to celebrate by taking Samandriel to a bar, let him get his first taste of alcohol. He saves a booth while you head off to the bar and order a couple of beers. The bartender takes your order and moves down the bar to fill it.

“Hey there Baby,” a guy says from a few seats down. He and his friend eye you up and down.

“Hi,” you say curtly before turning away, making it clear you weren’t interested.

“Oh come on Sweetheart,” the guy’s friend says, “You don’t have to ignore us. We won’t bite, unless you want us to.”

“I’m here with someone,” you state. Your foot taps impatiently as you wait for the bartender to come back with your order.

“Well, he doesn’t seem to be around,” the first guy says, moving to the seat next to you. His friend moves to your other side and leans against the bar.

“We just wanna talk,” the second guy says, reaching out to touch your hand. You pull your hand away quickly. “Come on,” he says, placing a hand on your shoulder. You roll your eyes and shrug his hand off your shoulder. The bartender comes back and you grab the pint glasses, ready to head back to your booth. The first man, however, grabs your wrist, stopping you.

“Do you mind?” you ask.

“Not in the least,” he says.

“Back. Off,” you hear Samandriel growl behind you, thank his father.

“Is this the guy you’re here with?” the first guy asks, “He’s adorable.”

“I’d do what he says,” you suggest, pulling your wrist from the man’s hand. Beer sloshes from the glass and spills down your arm.

“And why should we do that?” the second man asks. His eyes flash black and you drop your pint glasses, the glass shatters as it hits the floor.

“Hey! I don’t want any trouble in here,” the bartender says.

“I would leave if I were you,” you tell him. He takes your suggestion and heads for the back room of the bar.

“Y/N, get behind me,” Samandriel demands. You try to do as he asks, but the first man grabs your wrist again.

“I think we’ll keep you as our little play thing,” the man says. Samandriel’s stance changes, trying to make himself look more imposing.

“I said back off,” Samandriel growls. The man doesn’t listen and Samandriel’s eyes begin to glow bright blue. “Don’t make me smite you,” he adds. While he’s distracted, you free your wrist from the man’s grasp and twist his arm back, slamming his body against the counter top.

“Like I said, I’d do what he says,” you suggest again. Both demons, finally coming to their senses, decide to smoke out. Their meat suits fall to the floor, unconscious. As soon as the demons are gone, Samandriel reaches out and grabs your hand. His wings flap and within the blink of an eye you find yourself back in your motel room.

“I can’t stand it,” Samandriel says angrily.

“Sam, if I had known they were demons …” you begin but he cuts you off.

“The way they looked at you, spoke to you, touched you,” Samandriel growls as he begins pacing through the room.

“Wait, are you jealous?” you ask as you watch him pace.

“They flirted with you,” he says angrily.

“Hey,” you say, trying to get his attention. When he doesn’t stop pacing, you move to him and take his face between your hands. “You don’t have to be jealous,” you tell him, “You’re my angel and I’m your human.” You press your lips to his, trying to calm him.

“I just don’t like other people talking to you like that,” Samandriel says.

“If you’re going to react like this every time someone flirts with me, I’m going to have to put you on a leash,” you joke.

“Would you like that?” he questions. You laugh thinking he’s joking, but he waves his hand and a collar appears around his neck. It’s light blue, to match his eyes, with a metal ring at the front, a heart shaped tag hanging from it.

“Property of Y/N,” you read aloud from the tag as your fingers skim along the collar.

“I am your angel,” he qualifies. You smile before hooking your finger into the metal loop and pulling him towards you, crashing your lips against his. His hands find your hips and he walks you backward until your back hits the wall. You pull your jacket from you and let it fall to the floor before you tug at the hem of his shirt.

Samandriel breaks the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Your shirt follows his. You drag your nails down his bare chest as his hands reach around you, quickly removing your bra. Becoming impatient, he waves his hand, making the rest of your clothing, and his, disappear. As soon as the material is gone, he moves back and places a hand on either side of your body.

“Mine,” Samandriel growls as his lust blown eyes rake over your body. He presses his body against yours, his lips finding the spot where your shoulder meets your neck. He sucks the skin between his teeth hard enough to leave a mark. “My human,” he mumbles against your skin.

“Uh-huh,” you say, running your fingers through his hair and down his back, “Yours, all yours.” His hips thrust forward when you grab his ass cheeks and squeeze. You reward him with a moan as his hard cock presses against your thigh.

“Close your eyes,” he tells you and you do as he asks. A bright light shines through your eyelids before it fades away. A smile crosses your lips when you hear the rustle of his feathers as his wings unfold from behind him. When you open your eyes, you find yourself surrounded by his tawny brown wings. They curl around you so that your vision of anything beyond him is blocked off. You reach out and caress the soft feathers before slipping your fingers between them and tugging.

“Oh, Y/N,” Samandriel moans. You loved the way he came undone with just the smallest touch. You tug again and it spurs him into action. He lifts your legs up around his waist and quickly lines his weeping cock up with your entrance, filling you with one swift thrust.

“Samandriel!” you cry out as he begins thrusting fast and rough, barely giving you any time to adjust to his size. His hands hold you steady as he fucks you like a man on a mission, thrusting into you over and over, pressing you hard against the wall each time. The only thing you can do is moan his name and try to hold on.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. Samandriel had always been sweet and loving when it came to sex, but this was something else entirely. It was like he was trying to ensure that all thoughts left your mind until the only thing you could remember was his name.

“Come on Y/N,” he groans in your ear, “I want you to cum for me.” His ability to talk dirty had definitely improved since your first time together, just another sign of how much you’d corrupted him. “I love it when your pussy squeezes my cock,” he growls. Teaching him slang words for certain body parts was probably a mistake, but it was one you refused to regret.

“Fuck Samandriel,” you moan as he slams into you. Your back arches off the wall and your fingers dig into his shoulders as you come undone. Samandriel groans as your walls clench down around him, his thrusting getting slower so he can feel what he’s done to you.

Samandriel pulls you away from the wall and wraps his wings around you as he carries you to the bed. He bounces you on his cock as he carries you, making sure you know he’s not done with you yet; the little angel had some impressive stamina. Samandriel kneels on the bed and lets his wings fall away from you. He gives you a mischievous look as he pulls himself from you. You whimper at the loss, but he shushes you by kissing your lips gently.

“I’d like to try something,” Samandriel says, “If you’re willing.”

“What is it?” you ask, leaving kisses and light bite marks along his shoulder.

“If believe it’s called doggie style?” he says, framing the statement as a question.

“Well, you’ve already got the collar,” you tease.

“Is that a yes?” he questions. You nod and bite your bottom lip before moving from his lap. You position yourself on all fours and wiggle your hips to entice him. You can hear his sharp intake of breath as he sees you positioned like this. His hands slide down your back before he reaches your ass, squeezing a cheek in each hand. “You’re beautiful from all angles Y/N, but this one is particularly enticing,” he tells you as his hands wrap around your hips. You smirk at his comment.

As a response, you push your hips back causing his hard cock to slide through your dripping folds. Samandriel pushes you forward and pulls you back against him, his hips flush against your ass. You moan as the tip of his cock presses against your clit, making you needy.

“Please Sam,” you beg, ready for him to take you again. Samandriel obliges, lining his cock up with your entrance and pushing in quickly. You moan with each of his thrusts as he fills you to the hilt each time.

“Love the way you feel around me,” he groans, “So wet and warm and tight.” His hands slide up your abdomen and chest until they find your breasts, cupping one in each hand. You moan his name as he squeezes your tits, rolling the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. His wings wrap around you and caress your sides gently, a stark contrast to the way he thrusts into you. “So good,” he grunts, “My human, only mine.” He drags his cock against your g-spot with each thrust, turning you into a moaning, mewl in mess.

You drop down to your elbows and press your cheek against the bed, looking over your shoulder to watch him. Samandriel’s head is thrown back in ecstasy, his lips parted and his eyes shut tight. You’d never seen him lose himself so completely, but it was a sight you could grow used to. The sight of him like this combined with his rapid pace are enough to make the pressure build within your stomach again. One of Samandriel’s hands slides back down your body and his fingers find your clit, rubbing harsh circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Gonna cum for me again aren’t you?” he asks as he presses your clit hard. You moan and nod your head in response. Samandriel thrusts into you hard and your walls clamp down around his cock again, making you cry out his name. Samandriel groans as he relishes in the feel of you.

Samandriel pulls out of you and turns you over before he lowers himself above you. You hook your fingers through the metal loop of his collar and pull his lips against yours. He intertwines the fingers of one of his hands with yours as he settles between your legs. You drag your free hand down his back and card your fingers through his hair. His hard cock presses against your lower abdomen, beads of precum dripping onto your skin.

He sits up on his knees and pulls you with him so that you straddle his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck as his wings wrap around you, holding you close. He moans as you rock your hips against his and you swallow down the sound. His hands trail down your back and come to rest on your hips.

Samandriel lifts your hips and guides you back onto his cock, you sigh as he fills you again. His lips move down to your breasts as you begin to ride him, this time determined to make him cum with you. He sucks your nipple between his teeth and tugs as his hands guide your hips, encouraging you to ride him faster.

You thread your fingers through his hair and hold him close to your chest as you lift and lower your hips again and again. “Samandriel,” you moan for him, “You’re the only one I want, the only one who can make me feel this way.” Samandriel groans as his cock twitches, spurring you on. You ride him fast and hard, relishing in the soft sounds he makes. You tug his feathers and his moaning gets louder.

His lips move back up to yours and he kisses you roughly as his cock throbs inside you. The pressure in your stomach slowly builds again as his fingers wrap in your hair and he deepens the kiss. You caress and pull his feathers, drawing him closer and closer to climax. His hips lift up, meeting yours thrust for thrust. One particularly hard thrust sends you spiraling over the edge again.

“Samandriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him hard, pleasure coursing through you. You pull on his feathers and he comes undone.

“Y/N,” he groans as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you, his orgasm prolonging your own. His wings shudder around you, the feathers sliding against your skin. You rest your forehead against his as you come down from your mutual highs. His hands press flat against your back, holding you flush against him.

“I love you Samandriel,” you whisper, cupping his face between your hands, “You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I’m afraid someone might take you from me,” he says, “I don’t want you to leave me.” He pulls himself from you and moves to lie back against the sheets. You follow and lay above him, folding your arms across his chest and resting your chin on top of your hands.

“People can flirt all they want, but I’m never gonna leave you,” you assure him. He wraps his arms and wings around you, holding you close. One of your hands trails up his chest until you reach the collar around his neck. “I’m yours just as much as you are mine,” you tell him as you play with the heart shaped tag.

“I love you Y/N, my little human,” he says, his hands caressing your back.

“I love you too my angel,” you tell him before pressing your lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distraction part 3, please? Maybe the reader is on a hunt and then Team Free Will arrive hunting the same monster. They want to team up with the reader and Samandriel gets extremely nervous being in the same place as Castiel until the reader gets hurt by the monster and he gets growley and possessive. Fluff and smut ensue. AND Hello, darling! Could I request a fic where the reader brings Samandriel to orgasm just by touching his wings, and then he gets back at her with some delicious smut? Lots of wing!kink. The world needs more corruption of Heaven’s most adorable angel. Thank you, sweetie. Keep up the beautiful work!

Warnings: Samandriel shows anxiety about being near Cas, mentions of Samandriel’s death, injured Reader, mentions of blood, possessive!Samandriel, language, smut, wing!kink, oral

Fic:

“Y/N? What the Hell are you doing here?” Dean asks before looking behind you, “Is that …?” Dean lets his words trail off. You had been hunting some dragons with Samandriel when you ran into the brothers. Apparently they had been after the same monsters.

“Samandriel,” you confirm.

“Huh, I almost didn’t recognize him without the Wiener Hut uniform on,” Dean says, his head slightly tilted to the side.

“But I thought he was dead,” Sam says.

“He was,” you tell them, “But something brought him back.”

“And what? You two have been hunting together?” Dean asks.

“Something to that effect,” Samandriel answers, his hand slipping into yours.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam says, “You two could’ve been hunting with us.”

“I had my reasons,” you tell them. You weren’t sure how Samandriel would react to being around them, let alone Castiel. He came to you for a reason, he trusted you, not them. Not to mention their best friend had been the one to kill Samandriel.

“Well, we’re all here now,” Dean says, “We might as well work together and share information.”

“Are you ok with that?” you ask Samandriel quietly. He looks to Sam and Dean before looking back at you and nodding. You could tell he was nervous and you didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to do.

“I got your message about the dragons,” Cas says appearing behind the Winchesters.

“C-Castiel?” Samandriel asks. You knew this wasn’t good. Sam and Dean knew what Cas had done, but they didn’t know that Castiel had been a constant fixture in Samandriel’s nightmares. Cas had plagued Samandriel since the day he’d come back to life

Samandriel’s body instantly becomes rigid and he stops breathing. “Samandriel?” Cas asks, his eyes widening, “How …?” He takes a step closer and you can feel Samandriel squeezing your hand tighter. You take a step in front of him, making sure that Cas can’t get too close. “I’m sorry,” Cas says, “You must know that. I never wanted to hurt you and I regretted it the second it happened.”

“You killed me,” Samandriel says bitterly.

“Naomi was controlling me,” Cas says, “I had no choice.”

“You had a choice,” Samandriel argues, “And you chose to take my life.”

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done,” Cas says, “Please forgive me.”

“I -” Samandriel falters. He can’t seem to find the words to say.

“Samandriel,” you say quietly as you turn to face him, “We don’t have to stay. If you want to leave this hunt to the Winchesters, we can do that.” Samandriel’s eyes flick nervously from you to Castiel and back to you again.

“This was our hunt,” Samandriel says, “They should be the ones to leave, though I know they won’t.” He pauses for a moment and you can see the gears turning in his head. “We should stay and help,” he finally says.

“You’re sure?” you ask.

“Yes,” Samandriel answers, “I just don’t want to be near him.”

“He won’t hurt you,” you promise, “I won’t let him.” Looking over your shoulder, you give Cas a look that makes him take a step back. “He’s not going to lay a finger on you,” you say as you turn back to Samandriel, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Samandriel answers, “It’s him I don’t trust.”

“I know,” you say softly as you run a hand down his arm soothingly.

“So, um, we good?” Dean asks hesitantly.

“Yeah,” you answer, “So long as Cas doesn’t bother us, we’re good.”

“I promise not to harm either of you,” Cas says.

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem,” Samandriel replies, trying to cover up the fact that Cas terrified him. He eyes Cas warily and clings to you, his fear obvious though he tries to hide it.

“Do you guys wanna come back to our motel room?” Sam asks, “I can show you all the research I’ve got and we can share information.”

“Sounds good,” you tell him before turning to Samandriel, “If you want to leave, we can, at any time. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Samandriel nods in understanding. The five of you head over to their motel. You had to admit, you were excited to be hunting with the Winchesters again. The three of you had always made a good team. Having both Cas and Samandriel there, however, made things a lot more tense and uncomfortable.

You knew Cas wouldn’t try to kill Samandriel again. When he had, it had been under Naomi’s direction, not because he wanted Samandriel dead. Now that he was free of Naomi’s control, he wouldn’t hurt Samandriel, but your angel couldn’t be sure of that. Despite your confidence in Castiel, you keep him at a distance from Samandriel. You wanted to make Samandriel feel as safe as you possibly could.

Dean leads you into their room, Samandriel following close behind. “So, get this,” Sam says as he opens up his laptop, “From what I’ve gathered, there are two dragons running around town kidnapping virgins left and right.”

“Damn shame is what that is,” Dean oh so helpfully adds.

“Yeah, anyway, there seems to be an aquifer under the town that dried up about ten years back,” Sam continues, “That’s when the disappearances began.”

“It started with a tourist here or there and no one really connected the dots,” Dean explains, “Not until about a year ago when the townsfolk started disappearing about one a week.”

“Do you know how to get to them?” you ask.

“Not exactly,” Sam says, “If I pull up a map of the old aquifer, there are several drill points that lead down into it, but they’re spread over a large area and I can’t be sure which one they’re using.” Sam turns the laptop so that you can see the screen.

“What if we split up?” you ask, “You three go in this way and Samandriel and I can head in from this point. If we head towards each other, we can trap them in the middle.”

“We could,” Dean says, “But those tunnels might be a little cramped and difficult to fight in. What if we used bait to draw them out? Samandriel, you up for if buddy?”

“Are you implying I would be the bait?” Samandriel questions.

“Sure,” Dean answers, “I mean, normally dragons go after female virgins but these two don’t seem to have a preference for anything other than virgins in general.”

“Having me as bait would be a poor choice,” Samandriel says, “I’m not a virgin.” You can’t help but smirk a little.

“Oh,” Dean says as if he’s shocked, “I guess I just thought . . .”

“Y/N took my virginity from me,” Samandriel explains, your cheeks becoming hot.

“Corrupting angels now are we, Y/N?” Dean chuckles.

“Very much so,” Samandriel answers as he wraps an arm around your waist. If your face was hot before it was certainly on fire now. Both Sam and Dean burst out laughing.

“Shut up,” you growl.

“Ok, ok,” Sam laughs, “Well now that we know how you’ve been spending your time, let’s get back to the case. We’ve only got two weapons that can kill a dragon, so I guess we’ll have to have one per group.”

“Keep your weapons,” you tell him, “I’ve got my own.” Reaching into the bag you were carrying with you, you pull out a beautiful sword. “Forged in dragon’s blood,” you explain as you turn the sword, light catching in the large ruby adorning the pommel.

“How the Hell did you get that?” Dean asks as he pulls out two plain blades, “All we’ve got are these.”

“Samandriel and I stole it from a museum in Europe,” you tell them with a smirk, “It was a fun date.” Dean eyes the sword, clearly envious that your toy was prettier than his.

“Cool, so we’ve got three swords and two angels,” Sam says, “This seems like a fairly easy hunt to me.”

“Wanna get going then?” you ask. Everyone agrees. The three of them would enter the tunnels at one end, you and Samandriel at the other and you would meet in the middle. “See ya later then boys,” you tell them. Armed with your sword and a flashlight, Samandriel takes your hand and flies you to the entrance of the aquifer. He was anxious to leave and he became much calmer as he puts distance between him and Cas. “Well that’s really safe,” you comment as you examine the massive hole in the ground.

There is no ladder or rope so Samandriel flies the two of you to the bottom. As Dean had assumed, the tunnels were cramped. The dragons must be disguising themselves as normal humans because there was no way a dragon could fit through here in its true form. The tunnel is so narrow that you have to walk single file. Samandriel takes the lead, his hand glowing to provide him with the light he needs to see.

Following behind Samandriel, you move the beam of the flashlight around the floor. From time to time you find a bone or a piece of gold. Dragons were certainly living here. “Stop,” Samandriel whispers, holding his free hand out towards your chest, “Do you hear that?”

Listening closely, you hear nothing but the steady drip of water. It takes a moment before you hear what Samandriel had heard. A soft clinking hits your ears as if coins were cascading down a pile of other metals. “They’re close,” you whisper. Samandriel nods as he begins walking again. You shift the sword in your hand, getting a better grip and preparing to fight.

The tunnel opens up into a large room, filled with gold. One of the dragons sits atop the pile as if he had been waiting for you. “We wondered how long it would take for you to come hunting us,” he says.

“Neither of them are virgins, but they’ll make a nice meal either way,” the other adds as he steps out of the shadows.

“Go ahead and try it,” you tell him, “I dare you.”

“Challenge accepted,” he answers, his snake like eyes glinting in the beam of your flashlight.

“I’ve got this one,” you tell Samandriel as you drop your flashlight to the floor so that you have a better hold on your sword.

“I’ll take the other,” Samandriel says, nodding to you before disappearing. Metal clinks as gold trickles down the pile, a result of Samandriel flying to the top of it.

You focus your attention on the dragon you’d be fighting. The two of you circle each other, your sword ready to strike. “That’s a pretty weapon,” the dragon compliments, “For your sake, I hope it’s not useless.” He lunges forward and you dodge to the side, bringing the sword down and leaving a deep cut in his bicep. He screams in pain, a scale pattern glowing on his skin around the cut as dark red blood trickles from the wound.

“Unfortunately for you, it’s not useless,” you tell him. The dragon growls, staring daggers at you.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he warns you as he stalks closer. You begin to retreat as he lets his true form show. He was huge, with claws and the leathery wings of a bat. Before you can see his full transformation, he steps on the flashlight, leaving you in almost complete darkness. The only light you have is from the glow of Samandriel’s hands as he fights the other dragon.

You try to listen for the dragon you were fighting, but all you can hear are the screams of the other dragon as Samandriel knocks him down and smites him. Suddenly, two massive hands fall against your upper arms, holding you still. You scream as the dragon begins to crush you between his hands, his skin heating up and burning you.

“You should’ve left us alone,” the dragon tells you.

“Y/N!” Samandriel shouts as he realizes what’s happening. He flies to you and pulls you from the dragon, quickly sheltering you behind him. You hear footsteps as Sam, Dean, and Castiel finally come running into the room.

The dragon just laughs as Samandriel stands protectively between him and his prey. “You’re so small, what could you ever do to a creature like me?” the dragon laughs.

“You’re friend up there asked the same thing,” Samandriel says as he points to the dead dragon on top of the mound of gold. The dragon’s eyes narrow and his body shakes in rage. Sam and Dean rush to you and try to get you to safety.

“You didn’t kill him, you wouldn’t,” the dragon reasons, “He’s merely wounded.”

“You’d be surprised what I would do when my human is in danger,” Samandriel growls.

“I’ll kill you, all of you,” the dragon roars. He lunges forward and Samandriel easily steps out of the way. Sam and Dean try to soothe you as you watch your angel fight the dragon. Cas promises to be back to heal you as soon as the dragon is dead and moves to help Samandriel. Even though Cas is trying to help, you can tell that he still makes Samandriel nervous. Despite his reservations, he’s willing to put his nervousness aside in order to protect you. Working together, it isn’t hard for them to take the dragon down, the angels’ eyes lighting up as the smite the dragon, his body crumpling to the ground. \

“Y/N,” Samandriel says, running to you as soon as the dragon has been dealt with. He drops to his knees beside you and takes you in his arms. Cas kneels beside Samandriel and reaches for you, but Samandriel pulls you out of Cas’ reach. A bright light makes you cover your eyes and Samandriel reveals his wings, wrapping them around you. “You’re going to be alright,” Samandriel promises before flying you back to your motel room. He lands on the bed, gently laying you back against it. “I’m so sorry,” he says, his hands gently lifting the tattered material of your burnt shirt, “I should’ve watched over you better.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” you say, wincing as Samandriel removes the useless material.

“I’m supposed to be your guardian angel,” he says, placing his hand against your chest and letting his grace wash over you, “I should’ve never let you get hurt this badly.”

“I should’ve fought harder,” you tell him, “And smarter.” Your wounds begin to heal and you can feel your strength returning.

“And of course the Winchesters were useless,” Samandriel grumbles to himself, “Castiel even more so. I should’ve sent them away. This was our hunt anyway, not theirs.”

“Samandriel,” you say as you push yourself up from the bed, your pain gone and your wounds healed, “Everything’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Samandriel protests, “If I were a better angel, you wouldn’t have gotten so much as a scratch.” You could see how hard he was being on himself and you knew you needed to distract him. You slip your fingers into his tawny brown feathers and tug gently, making him moan. “Y/N, now isn’t the time for that,” Samandriel says, catching your wrist.

“Why is that?” you ask, sliding your other hand along the ridge of his wing.

“You’ve just been healed,” Samandriel answers.

“Exactly,” you say, “I’ve been healed, I’m fine.” Moving his wing, you slide around him, moving to kneel behind him. Samandriel sighs as you squeeze the ridges of his wings. “We just finished a hunt,” you tell him softly as you massage his wings, “And even though it didn’t go exactly as planned, I think it was successful.”

“I’m not sure that was the definition of successful,” Samandriel says.

“We’re both alive, the monsters are dead, I’d say that’s successful in comparison to how it could’ve gone,” you say, “We deserve a reward.”

“I suppose,” Samandriel admits. He groans as you work his wings, carding your fingers through his feathers. Your gentle actions slowly become rougher and more determined. “Y/N,” he moans as you tug his feathers. He tries to turn towards you, but you press a hand to his shoulder, stopping him from moving. “Please,” he whispers.

Moving your hand back to his wing, you focus on the downy feathers covering the spot where his wings meet his back. Each tiny move of your fingers draws an un-heavenly moan or groan from his lips. The sounds make your core ache, wetness building between your legs. Samandriel shifts as you continue to massage his wings.

“Y/N,” he moans again, his wings pressing back towards you, begging you for more, “Y/N, oh.” His hands fist in the sheets beside him, his muscles tensing.

“You like that don’t you?” you ask, tugging his feathers harder.

“Yes,” he answers, desperate for more friction against his sensitive feathers, “Please, Y/N, please.” He used to be so innocent, but you’d ruined that. You’d corrupted him past the point of no return, but he didn’t seem to care. He desired you, craved you. “Y/N I - I can’t …” he says, letting his words become a loud groan. You tug his soft feathers in just the right way, sending him over the edge. “Y/N!” he groans, his body tensing and shuddering as he comes undone. His hands pull at the sheets, his wings pressing firmly into your hands as his back arches. Groans spill from his lips as his cock pulses.

“That’s my angel,” you praise, smoothing over the ruffled feathers as he comes down from his high.

“I should have been the one comforting you,” Samandriel says, “Not the other way around.” In one swift movement, he pushes you back against the bed and moves to hover above you. “My human,” he whispers before leaning down and capturing your lips. His hands travel over your bare skin as he kisses you deeply. You push him away from you and tug at his tattered shirt. Sitting up, Samandriel pulls the ruined shirt from and tosses it to the side before you pull him back down to you.

“Samandriel,” you hum against his lips. You drag your fingers down his back and through his feathers, making him groan. Samandriel breaks the kiss, his lips moving down to your neck.

“My human,” he repeats before his teeth sink into your skin, leaving a mark. You squirm beneath him as his kisses slowly move lower and lower.

“Sammy,” you moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. You card your fingers through his hair and tug as he flicks your nipple with his tongue and draws it out between his teeth. One of his hands reaches down between you to unbutton your jeans. “You’re such a tease,” you accuse as he slips his hand into your pants, palming your sex through your panties.

“I had a good teacher,” Samandriel tells you, chuckling as he kisses across the valley between your breasts and sucks your other nipple between his lips. You moan as he pushes your panties to the side and slides two fingers through your dripping folds. His fingers tease you as his lips press kisses to your skin.

“Sam,” you hum as he slides two fingers inside you. He groans your name as you pull his feathers hard.

“You call me a tease,” Samandriel says, “You know what it does to me when you touch and tug my feathers like that. I can feel my cock stiffening. All I want to do is hold you down and fuck you.” You gasp as he curls his fingers inside you, quickly finding your g-spot.

“It’s so wrong to hear you say things like that,” you laugh as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, curling them now and again.

“Why? Because I’m an angel?” he asks.

“Exactly,” you answer.

“Well, if you didn’t want me saying dirty things, you shouldn’t have taught me to say them,” Samandriel says. His hips rock against the bed for friction before he begins leaving a trail of kisses down your abdomen.

“But I’m so glad I did,” you tell him as he hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties. He smirks as you lift your hips, allowing him to pull the material from you. As soon as he tosses the material to the side, Samandriel settles between your legs, leaving a trail of kisses up one thigh and then the other. You squirm, tugging at his hair as you beg him for friction.

“So am I,” Samandriel says, looking up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes before he buries his face between your legs.

“Sammy,” you moan as he licks and sucks, your stomach twisting in pleasure. You writhe against the bed as he teases his tongue between your folds and swirls it around inside you. His nose nudges your clit, making you gasp as your back arches from the bed.

Samandriel hums, sending vibrations straight to your core. He guides your legs over his shoulders, giving him a better angle. His tongue flicks your clit before he sucks the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips. Pleasure shoots through you, pressure building in your stomach. One of Samandriel’s hands slides up your body and you take it in yours, squeezing it tightly as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. He swirls his tongue around inside you and nudges your clit with his nose, sending you over the edge.

“Sammy!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. You hold his hand tightly as your body writhes in pleasure, heat flooding every inch of you. Samandriel hums against you as he laps up everything you have to give him. “Oh Sam,” you moan as he works you through your high, “I love you.”

“I love you too Y/N,” Samandriel says as he kisses his way back up your body. You guide him above you, instantly slipping your hands into his feathers. “I want you,” Samandriel mumbles against the skin of your neck. He rocks his hips down against you, his hard cock prodding your thigh through his jeans.

Reaching down between you, you open the front of his pants and slip your hand into his boxers. Samandriel groans as you stroke his cum covered cock. His eyes fall shut as his hands fist in the sheets to either side of your head. “I need you Samandriel,” you whisper in his ear, “I need my angel.”

Samandriel waves his hand, making the rest of his clothing disappear. “My human,” he says before capturing your lips. As you run your hands over his body, he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Sammy,” you moan against his lips as he pushes into you, filling you in one swift thrust. He kisses you as he gives you a moment to adjust to his size.

“You’re mine,” Samandriel mumbles as he sets his pace, slow and intense, “Mine to love, mine to protect.”

“I’m yours,” you assure him, “And you’re mine.” You hold him close, carding your fingers through his feathers and tugging in time with his thrusts. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” you tell him. You were sure he thought you meant Cas, but you meant that you would protect him from anyone and anything.

His hand travels over your body as his other hand twists into your hair. His pace picks up as he kisses you deeply. “I love you,” he whispers over and over again as he thrusts into you. His hand hooks behind your knee and draws your leg up around his waist. The new angle has his cock sliding against your g-spot with each thrust, making you moan as his pace continues to quicken.

“Samandriel,” you moan, clinging to him as his cock twitches hard within you. Your walls begin to grow tight around him, the pressure rebuilding in your stomach as it twists and knots again. His wings shudder as you tug his feathers hard. Samandriel’s grip on you tightens holding you close as he chases his high and brings you to your own. “Samandriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him.

“Y/N!” Samandriel shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you as you both reach your highs. You writhe beneath him as he holds you close his lips meeting yours again as he works you both through your highs. His muscles tense and relax, as his wings shudder around you, the soft feathers caressing your skin. You kiss his neck and shoulder as his thrusts begin to slow, his hips eventually becoming still. “I never should’ve let that dragon harm you the way he did,” Samandriel says, pressing gentle kisses against your skin, “I had one job as your guardian angel and I failed.”

“Failed?” you scoff, “Are you kidding me?”

“No, Y/N, I failed you,” Samandriel answers as he pulls himself from and moves to lie on his back. Turning to your stomach, you prop yourself up on your elbows and hover above him.

“Samandriel, you have never once failed me,” you tell him as you cup his cheek and bring his gaze to yours, “Just think about all the times you’ve saved my life. Where would I be if it weren’t for you? Heaven? More than likely Hell.”

“Don’t say that,” Samandriel says as he pulls you down to him, wrapping both his arms and wings around you, “Don’t ever say that.”

“I need you more than you know,” you tell him as you snuggle in against him.

“Just as I need you,” he tells you, running a hand through your hair and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
